I Idiksi tis Medousas
With several disappearances on the Island of Sarpedon, Zeke leads a small team to investigate. Only to learn that an old foe of Perseus has returned, and seeks Revenge!... Plot Prologue Zeke arrives on the island of Sarpedon, using the powers of his shield. He tells Hilde that he has arrived, and is going to begin investigating the disappearances that the Greek Government has warned them about. Hilde tells Zeke to be careful. Zeke assures Hilde, before entering a garden full of Stone Statues. He tells Hilde that he thinks he's found the missing people. Zeke then spots a shadowy figure and draws Excalibur. The figure approaches him, and Zeke prepares to attack it, only for a flash of light to occur... Athens Ajax notices that Zeke's vital stats have froze, and informs Hilde. Hilde asks what he means, and Ajax mentions that they just "Froze". Hilde follows Ajax to the Computer Terminal, and finds Zeke's vital stats frozen. Hilde orders Amy, Zach, Olinda, and Loukas to follow her to Sarpedon. Hilde orders Amy to use her powers to get them all to Sarpedon. Amy uses her powers, and the assembled team disappears before Ajax's eyes. Sarpedon I Upon arrival, Hilde and the team find Zeke in a Stone Statue. Hilde orders Olinda to analyze Zeke, and Olinda informs Hilde that Zeke is still alive, but completely frozen in stone. Ajax looks around, and then begins to question if they are in Medusa's Garden. Hilde asks what he means, and Ajax explains that the Legendary gorgon, Medusa, was made a "Mutant" by Athena as punishment for being raped by Zeus in her Temple. He goes on to mention that Medusa was given snakes for hair, and has a deadly gaze, turning all who look into her eyes to turn to stone. Hilde asks if it is Medusa, seeing as she was reported to of been decapitated by Perseus thousands of years ago. Zach continues on this, mentioning that Medusa's head was brought back to the Greek Mainland to destroy the Kraken. Ajax mentions that it has to, cause how else would they be in a garden full of stone statues. Hilde looks deeper into the forest, and Amy stares at her. Amy warns her not to go in, and Hilde mentions that she's going to find out if it is true. Hilde grabs her Shotgun and leaves them, ordering them to remain there. Zach tells everyone to go out of the garden, as Medusa is cursed not to exit her garden. Medusa's Lair I Hilde reaches the top of the Mountain peak, and finds a small temple. She approaches the temple, spotting Medusa's tail. She trails the tail to the rest of Medusa's body. She finds Medusa, and begins firing at her. Medusa then uses her tail to trap Hilde in her tail, and drop her Shotgun. Medusa asks where Perseus is, and Hilde asks what she means. Medusa, angered, turns Hilde to stone. She then retreats back into her lair. At the bottom of the mountain, overhearing the conversation, Zach copies the conversation. He then plays is back. Sapredon II Zach begins to think, and Ajax asks the team if they believe him now. Ajax then leaves, mentioning that he'll draw Medusa closer to them. Zach begins to wonder, asking where Perseus would be. Amy mentions that SHE might be Perseus, considering that a part of her name was derived from Perseus, Penelope. She goes on to mention that she has the power to sense the future. She tells Zach that she has to face her, and sends her owl to find Medusa. Athena Goddess then flies away, deeper into the forest. Amy then begins to walk into the forest. Medusa's Lair II Ajax reaches Medusa's Lair, and finds a petrified Hilde. He examines her, and sees Athena Goddess flying above him. Athena Goddess then falls, and Ajax catches it, finding that Athena Goddess has turned to Stone. He places Athena Goddess on the ground, before being met with Medusa. Medusa asks what he is doing near her Lair, and Ajax mentions that he knows where "Perseus" is. Medusa then wraps Ajax in her tail, and orders him to take her to him. Medusa lets Ajax go, who then proceeds to attack her, before fleeing. Medusa's Garden Ajax manages to go down a good portion of the mountain, before being caught by medusa once more. Medusa then turns Ajax to stone. Medusa is then grazed in the hair by an arrow, causing her to drop Ajax, breaking off his left arm. Amy attacks Medusa, and Medusa grabs her bow and fires back. Amy tosses her Trident at Medusa, but misses. She launches another arrow, only to miss again. Medusa then pins Amy to the ground. Zach contacts Amy and mentions that to reverse the effects of Medusa's gaze, she'll have to turn Medusa to stone. Amy thanks Zach, before summoning fire to loosen Medusa's grip. She then uses her telekinesis to grab her shield. Medusa leaps to turn Amy to stone, only to look in the shield's gaze. Medusa then turns to stone. Zeke is freed and swings Excalibur, nearly slicing Olinda. Hilde and Athena Goddess are freed, and Hilde picks up Athena Goddess from the ground. AJax returns to normal, and begins to scream over the sight of his missing arm. Then, people begin to return to normal around Zeke, Zach, and Olinda. Zeke orders Olinda and Zach to contact Greek Authorities to come and evacuate the people back to Greece. Returning Home Back at their base in Athens, Zeke congratulates Amy for slaying Medusa, and freeing years worth of her victims. Zeke then focuses on Loukas, telling him that he is in charge of "Boyscouts", and will now leave them to return to their Main Headquarters, The Arsenal. Loukas tells Zeke that he won't fail him, before Zeke tells everyone to start packing up and leaving. Athena Goddess lands on Amy-Evie's shoulders, as Zeke and Hilde leave aboard Zeke's Dodge Tomahawk. Elsewhere, in Talon's Arctic Base, Alex informs Adam that multiple people have appeared on the island of Sarpedon. Adam tells Alex to send a scientist to recover Medusa's remains, so Dr. Ruination may apply her powers to his experiments. Alex leaves, only to be stopped by Adam again. Alex asks what is wrong, and Adam tells him that Talon is running out of weapons, and need more. Alex reminds Adam of the "Stricter Laws" that the United Nations have on guns. Adam tells him that he has a plan to get Talon weapons, then asks for Alex's acting skills... Featured Characters * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Queen Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** Boyscouts *** Ajax Dimitiou *** Loukas Dimitiou ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream *** Athena Goddess ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Olinda Ziegler/ Iron Angel * Medusa * Medusa's Victims * Talon ** Adam Crow ** Alex Crow Soundtrack * "Zorba the Greek" * "Ring of Gold" by Bathory Episode Casualties * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton (cursed; freed) * Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes (cursed; freed) * Athena Goddess (cursed; freed) * Ajax Dimitiou (cursed; freed) * Medusa's victims (cursed; freed) * Medusa Notes * "I Idiksi tis Medousas" is Greek for "The Revenge of Medusa". Episode Script I Idiksi tis Medousas Script